


Sorey & Mikleo Drabbles on Modern AU ruins

by ratichan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratichan/pseuds/ratichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the two are in our society, what kind of comment they would have on the ruins we have here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorey & Mikleo Drabbles on Modern AU ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the inaccuracies of ruins. I've personally visited only one of them.  
> And, Key, this is for you. :)

the two look at it, not moving  
jaw dropping, eyes sparkling, they hold onto their shared worn book tightly  
"Incredible! Look, Mikleo! This ruins is not a building but a drawing!"  
one of them speaks in awe, eyes still glued to the sight in front  
"Yeah. To think that there are so many mysteries we have yet to see.."

-Nazca Lines, Peru

 

* * *

 

"Look, Sorey, this ruins is as good as new!"  
"Wow. As expected of Taj Mahal. Despite being over 300 years old, we can't call it a ruins at all!"  
"Memento of love, huh... As expected, every ruins has a special story behind them."

-Taj Mahal, India

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Mikleo, do you think we can climb up those prang tower stairs? I want to see what is inside them!"  
"Hmmm, I don't see any prohibition sign. Wait a moment, I'll go ask the person in charge." "Yes, he said we can climb. Just be careful," he said with a smile.

-Wat Ratchaburana, Thailand

 

* * *

 

"Wow!"  
both of them gasped in sync, eyes glimmering from reflection and excitement  
"Ancient Rose City hidden within natural canyon, Petra..."  
"Look at the carving, Mikleo! We can still see lots of details!"  
"Yes, you are right. This is indeed amazing. And considering that this place was not that well known until 200 years ago, it has already survived 2,000 years on its own. This is really something."

-Petra, Jordan

 

* * *

 

As they reached the mountain top, Sorey can't help breathing in the fresh air and beauty of the sight. Mikleo, on the other hand, was assessing the ruined city's structure.  
"What a beautiful city. I'm sad that it was abandoned just a hundred years after it was built," he said to his pale-hair best friend.  
"Yeah, but it can't be helped. The situation was quite bad back then."  
"Yeah.."

-Machu Pichu, Peru

 

* * *

 

"Ohhhh, so this is the ruins of Babylon, the legendary city that appeared in so many tales!"  
"Oh, so it really did survived, though in quite a pitiful state. I hope the issues in the country would settle soon so we will get a chance to see it someday."  
"It's over 4,000 years old, one of the oldest cities in the world!"  
"Yeah, and it does suffered a lot through all those years."  
"I hope nobody will damage it more than it already is. I'm really sad for those ancient people who left us with this and the ruins itself.."  
"Yeah, me too.."

-Babylon, Iraq

 

* * *

 

"Wow, real Mayan ruins really look like those in the video game we played!"  
"Yeah. Seeing the real thing is much more exciting than seeing then in game. Those stairs and step pyramids..."  
"Yeah, they are really beautiful. When I read about human sacrifice in Maya culture I'm quite horrified though. We really shouldn't judge any ruins from a part of its story, should we?  
"Agreed. But, while I appreciate other parts of their culture, I'm glad that sacrifice part is gone though."

-Palenque, Mexico


End file.
